1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shear load dowel mounting for transmitting dynamic loads, having a shear load dowel, a shear load dowel bearing bush and at least one bearing housing holding the bearing bush and one holding the shear load dowel.
2. Description of Related Art
Shear load dowels are connection and compression distribution elements for two concrete parts running in the same plane, which are separated from one another by a gap. From European Patent Reference 0 119 652 a shear load dowel mounting is known, which has a shear load dowel, a shear load dowel bearing bush and a bearing housing holding the bearing bush. Furthermore, on the bearing housing are arranged end plates which fix the shear load dowel bearing bush on a shuttering during the adjustment of the concrete slab. The bearing housing has a multitude of closed loops of reinforcement steel wires. The loops lie in planes parallel to the direction of running of the gap.
Other conventional shear load dowel mountings are known. One of the essential problems of the static shear load dowel mounting is that in the region of the shear load dowels or in the region of the shear load dowel bearing bushes, often the compression limits for concrete are essentially exceeded. This problem may be reduced by increasing the number of shear load dowels in the direction of the running of the expansion gap, but this leads to considerably more costs. A shear load dowel mounting which also resists dynamic loadings is not thus achieved.
A system which with regard to the shear load dowel mounting may also bear up to dynamic loadings is shown in European Patent Reference EP-A-0 032 105. The bearing housings are formed by bowls more or less closed on all sides. Within the bowl, although with this the allowable compression limit of the concrete is exceeded, the force transmission is effected onto the bowl and concrete running above the bowl is relieved so that the allowable compression limit is no longer exceeded.
A further development is shown in European Patent Reference EP-A-0 773 324. Also here is the problem of the static loading and in particular the load distribution for not exceeding the allowable compression limit of the concrete which is taken into account. As a solution, an end plate directed towards the gap is provided, wherein on each end plate there is arranged a plate protruding into the construction body. This plate lies in each case on the side of the dowel or the bush, which with the transmission of the static reaction forces onto the corresponding component lies opposite the compression-loaded side of the dowel or the bush. It is suggested to provide these plates projecting into the construction body so that in an idle manner, on the oppositely lying side, in order to be sure that the element also withstands the static loadings when it is inadvertently installed the wrong way.
This invention includes a method by which the shear load dowels may be manufactured, which comprise a core reduced free of play and a casing which projects beyond the core and whose ends by way of plastic plugs are protected against corrosion. According to this invention, shear load dowels preferably have relatively inexpensive constructional steel and only have a casing tube of stainless steel. Such shear load dowels have proven themselves extremely well for transmitting static loadings. They may also be precisely manufactured and are protected against corrosion.
It is one object of this invention to provide a shear load dowel mounting which in particular is suitable for dynamic loadings. With this invention, there are shear load dowel mountings on the market which allow for dynamic loadings.
With dynamic loading trials on shear load dowels, as known from European Patent Reference 0 765 967, one has ascertained that in contrast to shear load dowels which have a single mono-ferrite steel, have shown considerably improved dynamic-physical properties. Based on this knowledge further trials with multi-layered shear load dowels have been carried out which all showed improved results over shear load dowels of mono-ferrite material. With this, mono-ferrite shear load dowels are understood as those rods which have a single steel alloy and do not have several layers of equal steel alloys or differing steel alloys.
The invention provides a method for manufacturing shear load dowels since in particular with more than two layers the method is not so suitable.
It is one object of this invention to provide a shear load dowel mounting which is suitable for dynamic loadings.
This object is achieved by a shear load dowel mounting with the features described in the specification and the claims.
For the dynamic shear load dowel mounting the concept of a shear load dowel bearing housing with the features described in the claims as well as multilayered shear load dowel and their common arrangement is of essential importance. For dynamic loadings, these two elements are matched to one another.